Found!
by BabyBee3
Summary: Rose is back in her former first class life, she becomes friends with one of Cal's maids and finds out that the maid is the mother of Rose's true love. Rose runs away, and when she comes back, the maid she had become friends with has disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Titanic fic please don't be too hard on me but if I need a good kick in the right direction please give it to me. I watched Titanic when I was little and completely forgot about it 'till I went to my cousins house and was messing with her keyboard and heard the song that I can't remember the name to anyway to some it all up I watched the movie a good four times and read a couple fanfics and was inspired to write my own so without telling you my life's story here is my fanfic!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic**_

* * *

Rose Dewitt Bukater stared out the foggy window of Cal's house, she was in the room that she was suppose to share with him. Once again Rose felt trapped, the world of overly dressed, stingy, high priced '_masters of the universe'_ was over whelming her.

"Miss?" Rose did not answer the call of Cal's maid, her mind was some where else wishing, hoping, and dreaming a dream that would never come true "Miss, Master Hockley would like you to come down to dinner, he says that it is unhealthy for you not to eat and your mother says it is not lady like to stare out the window,"

"She does not understand, none of them do,"

"Would you like to talk about it, Miss?" Rose thought about this question for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, I would love to talk to you about it…but you must swear on your life you will not mention this to anyone especially not Cal and Mother"

"Yes, ma'am, I swear it" Rose turned to face the maid who gave her a gentle smile, Rose kindly returned it.

"It's Rose, I would like for you to call me Rose. I would also like for you to tell me your name"

"My name is Emma"

"That's a nice name"

"Thank you"

"I met a man abroad The Titanic, very artistic, kind, loving man that made me fall out of love with Cal not that you could call our relationship loving, but I fell in love with this man even though we only new each other for three days. He died when The Titanic sunk and have not stopped thinking about him since…Jack Dawson was his name"

"Really, well I share his last name I do. Emma Dawson"

"D-D-Dawson?" Rose asked wide eyed giving Emma a disbelieving look

"Yes"

"Where are you from?"

"Chippewa Falls"

"Are you married?"

"I was once, he was a wonderful man, but he died in a fire horrible just horrible…I had a son also he was the most wonderful boy, but I do not know if he survived the fire" Emma looked sadly at the ground, then a smile appeared on her face and she looked back up "What am I talking about my son is still alive I saw him at the park when I was on my way to the store, he was drawing, he really enjoys drawing-"

"Are you sure he was your son?"

"Positive, I talked to him and asked for his name, Jack Dawson, I am absolutely sure it was him, outgoing, adventurous, drawing, it was defiantly him"

"How long ago was your meeting?"

"About five minuet's ago"

"You must come with me" Rose said desperately, Emma looked shocked

"But, Miss, I'm not to leave unless shopping"

"Your leaving on my order, my word should be good enough for that bastard, and call me Rose" Rose told Emma as they ran out the front door and towards the park Emma had seen Jack in, dodging the zooming cars of New York as they past street after street until they reached the park. There sat Jack on one of the benches drawing, glancing up every few seconds to copy what he saw.

* * *

_**Okay I know it's really short but if you guys like the story then I will update and make longer chapters R&R please :D lya**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of Found!**_

Every move Jack made Rose followed that is until Emma blocked Jack from view by sitting next to him. Curiosity got the better of her, so she moved behind the bench so she could hear them. She stood behind the place Emma sat, listening to their conversation.

"Jack dear, must you go?"

"Well no, but New York has gotten extremely boring-"

"What about Miss. Dewitt Bukater, what will she do?" Emma asked knowing that the said girl was right behind her. Jack froze at the name; he stared blankly at the sheet of paper in front of him as if nothing were on it.

"Rose is strong she can live without me. I'll be gone only for a little while"

"My dear son, Miss. Dewitt Bukater and Master Hockley are to be wed this Friday, you surely won't be back in time"

"I can't save her she has to do this on her own, besides I'm not allowed a hundred miles of her"

"Would this be the reason you are leaving?"

"No, as I said before New York has gotten boring, it's about time I left. I-"

"There you are sweet pea, I-"

"Am I not allowed a few moments of peace?" Jack turned to see Cal walking up to them, Jack turned his head a little bit more having caught a glimpse of red and recognizing the voice, saw Rose, her hair flowing with the wind and glaring at Cal.

"I can't believe this, she was right there this whole time" Jack whispered to himself as Cal spotted him and a wicked smile came upon his lips.

"Rose darling, I would never keep you from doing what you wish, but you never said where you were going and why you were taking this particular maid" Rose opened her mouth to reply but Cal's wicked smile seemed to grow as Jack placed his hand on top of Rose's moving his thumb across her fingers gently to stop her from saying anything "This maid just so happens to be related to him" Cal said pointing at Jack "I suppose that is why I have no choice but to fire her….unless of course Jack is willing to leave" Jack watched as Emma and Rose's faces turned to shock.

"My son is not leaving-"

"My dear Emma, do you really want your son to go to jail, lose your job and have no money to bail him out" Cal moved his gaze from Emma's shocked face to Jack's relaxed one, his smile faded a little bit. Jack noticed how much of his smile seemed to disappear.

"You don't seem as confident as you were just a few seconds ago, Cal" Jack said watching Cal's smile disappear. Cal turned on his heel and walked out of the park. Rose was watching Cal leave when she heard Emma speak.

"Jack, you must go, leave the city! You must promise me that you won't come back to New York!" Jack didn't say a word; it wasn't much of a shock to him, but the fact that he had to leave on Cal's order just made him want to stay. Jack glanced up at Rose who met his gaze, her eyes filled with worry. '_She has too much to worry about'_ Jack thought looking away from Rose to look at his mother once again "Go now! Before Master Hockley comes back with the police!"

"I'm not leaving unless I really have to" Jack told his mother without really looking at her.

"Did I ever mention anything about how stubborn he is?" Emma asked Rose who smiled and shook her head

"It does not matter, there is really no need" Rose replied looking at Jack who noticed she was looking so he looked up himself "Jack you should really listen to your mother, and leave, I wouldn't want you getting into anymore trouble over me!" Jack was about to reply to that but Rose put her finger against his lips, he kissed it gently before removing it and saying "Alright I'll go"

"You're leaving, have you gone mad?" Jack's new friend Johnny asked as Jack packed up the little things he had

"If I haven't yet, I must be getting close" Jack replied packing the rest of his clothes and grabbed his art supplies

"Okay let me get this straight. You fell in love with a girl that you met on The Titanic, correct?"

"Yes"

"You met her three days before the ship sank, right?"

"Right"

"The two of you survived, she thought you were dead until about an hour ago"

"Yep that about covers it"

"You know what's wrong with this relationship?"

"What?"

"She's first class and she's getting married to the bloody rich man!"

"It's complicated Johnny"

"What's so complicated about it, she's marring Caldon Hockley not Jack Dawson"

"Obviously, but still it's really hard to leave her here with Cal" Johnny rolled his eyes

"So when are you leaving?"

"Right I after I meet Rose at the park"

"You're joking, she wants you to leave but wants you to say good bye first"

"She'll have my mom with her"

"Oh okay, never mind then"

"You want to meet her don't you?"

"Well if you insist" Johnny said walking out the door, Jack followed throwing his bag over his shoulder and rolling his eyes.

Rose sat on a bench in one of New York's many parks with Emma as they waited for Jack.

"How are you holding up dear?" Emma asked, noticing how upset Rose looked

"I don't want him to leave! I just found out that he really is alive. I can't bare losing him again!"

"I know how you feel Rose darling. My, my this is all my fault I should of came and told him that you wanted to see him instead of letting you come out to him……I can't believe I'm losing my boy again"

"Don't blame yourself-" Rose was cut off by the sound of someone approaching and talking

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jack? If you really think about it-"

"Shut up Johnny, she's right there!" Jack said motioning toward the bench

"So, it's good for her to hear maybe it will let her no how much pain she's caused!" Jack stopped walking causing Johnny to stop

"She thought I died on the Titanic, what's she supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know!"

"Then leave her alone!"

"Alright, alright,"

Rose closed her eyes for a moment; memories of the Titanic engulfed her. She opened them again, the voices had stopped. She looked towards the place where she last heard the voices, but they were gone! Rose looked around; Emma was still beside her, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks. Rose looked around in confusion. _'What's going on? Where did Jack go?'_

"Emma?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid……Jack is on the run!" Emma replied to Rose's stream of questions. Rose's eyes widened. "Come dear let's get you back home now," Rose let Emma lead the way back to the Cal's home. When they arrived Rose went straight up the stairs and into the room she was _supposed_ to share with Cal. She lay down on the bed and stared out the window. Many thoughts occurred to her throughout the night, but there was one thought that wouldn't leave her alone.

It was three o' clock AM. Rose snuck through the lovely door of Cal's beautiful house. Closing it gently, she began to run to the closest train station she could think of. Tonight she would start her journey!__

_**I know it's short, please don't kill me!****  
R&R!!!  
Ideas are **_**ALWAYS**_** welcome!!!  
Where do you think Jack and Johnny should disappear to?  
What do you think Cal should do?  
What will Emma do or think?  
Is Rose strong enough for this?**_

_**Your call…if you like!?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank you guys for the reviews! A special thanks to May-I-Take-Your-Name-Love the idea you  
had was a great one and I'm defiantly going to use it! Thanks so much!!! ;D  
Chapter 3 of Found!

* * *

**_Rose's trip on the train wasn't an easy one. She had no idea where Jack would go! Rose knew Cal must have figured out she was gone by now and would have everyone looking for her…and Jack. She went to the first place that popped into her head: Wisconsin.

Jack closed his eyes, counting the seconds before he could get off the train. Guilt ripped through him; he hadn't said good bye to Rose.

"Jack?" He sighed and opened his eyes to look at Johnny. Johnny shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What is it Johnny?"

"Do you feel guilty?" Jack eyed him suspiciously

"About?"

"Leaving so quickly?" Jack sighed once again

"Is it that obvious?"

"Um…yeah,"

"Wonderful!" He mumbled sarcastically

"Come on now Jack, if you want to talk about it then let's talk!"

"I don't want to talk about it Johnny!"

"Fine, fine, but don't come crying to me when the guilty eats you up!" Jack groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Johnny, please just drop it!?"

"Fine...so where are we headed?"

"I don't know, we'll just ride until the last stop and get off there,"

"You don't have this planned out very well, do you?"

"When we get there we'll find work and try to get enough money to get us back to New York,"

"Why?"

"We'll get on a ship from there and see where it takes us."

"Jack, you've lost your mind! We're two third class men; we'll never earn enough to get on a ship!"

"Says you!" Jack mumbled.

The months rolled by and Rose never found Jack, she gave up hope and went back to New York to inform Emma. Emma…was no where to be found. Cal welcomed Rose back with open arms though, saying how he knew she couldn't live without him. Rose's life was just as empty as before. The window where she had stood before leaving never changed its view. The view she had on her life was just the same as before. Cal walked into to the room Rose was in and put his arms around her.

"When is the ship leaving?" Rose asked casually, glancing at Cal from the corner of her eye.

"Half an hour. Rose darling I understand that you wanted to go on that ship, but we are going to be married first, before we go any where!" Cal replied before walking out of the room.

"That's what you think!" Rose whispered as she started packing her clothes. She snuck into Cal's safe, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. Rose grabbed two bundles of money, closed the safe and ran out, grabbing her clothes as she went. She ran as fast as she could out the front door, but she didn't stop, she kept running until she ran into someone.

* * *

_**Well you guys I'm still figuring out the rest, sorry, but until then there is this chapter. You could write a chapter for this story…if you'd like. I'll put it upon here if you want me too depending on if any body does it. R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 of Found!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic_

"Rose, I understand that you want to get on the ship, but are you fully prepared for this? Do you even have tickets? Money for yourself later?" Emma questioned. Rose had run into just a few minuets earlier and she'd been asking if Rose was prepared for this ever since Rose had told her that she planned on getting on the ship. "Do you even know where this ship will go?"

"I don't care where it takes me; I just want to get out of this place and away from Cal. Yes I do have tickets and money...Emma?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you come with me?"

"I don't know what if Jack comes back?"

"Face it Emma he's not going to come back! So please come with me, he'd want you to be happy."

"He wants you to be happy too dear" Rose was quite for moment.

"That's why I have to get out of here, I'll never be happy again here!"

"Alright, alright let's get going!"

"Oh Emma thank you for coming with me!"

"Well we should get going shouldn't we? We wouldn't want to miss our ship." Rose started running again with Emma right behind her "I'm not as young as you Rose! Can we please slow down!?"

"We don't have time!" Rose continued to run with Emma close behind. They made it on the ship with five minuets to spare.

"First Class?" Emma asked looking around the room.

"Yes, Cal bought these tickets just before I ran away to look for...Jack...it was suppose to be for our honeymoon I suppose..." Emma smiled at Rose.

"It's going to be okay dear, Jack is just fine"

"I hope so...I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Alright," Rose left the room, walking across the deck. As she did, she thought of Jack. Thought of the three days they had had together, wondered if he was okay. If he was just as worried about her as she was of him. What if he found someone else or couldn't get any money? God only knows what he's doing right now. Rose continued to walk as she continued to think about Jack. She was way out of first class by now. Rose finally couldn't walk anymore. She lay her hands on the bar, looked down and giggled, remembering the reason why her and jack had met in the first place.

"What could a woman like you be laughing about?" A voice asked. She felt a pair of hands grab hold of her waist.

"The propellers?" This new voice was right by her ear and very familiar.

"Jack!" She gasped and turned around. He smiled.

"Was I right?" She giggled.

"Yes"

"I thought so"

"How did you guess?" Jack smiled again.

"Only you would lean over too far to see the propellers" Rose smiled.

"Are you sure you want to save me this time?"

"I'll save you every time" He whispered. Rose didn't get the chance to respond to his answer. Jack was kissing her before she'd taken her next breath.


	5. Epilouge

**Chapter 5 of Found!**

They finally found each other. After all of the hardships, the running, the almost marriage; they were finally together. Best part was they allowed to be.

Now if I were a nice author I'd tell you what happenend and where they ended up, but I'm not so to bad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

;

;.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUST KIDDING!

The ship docked in Paris. Johnny disappeared after a couple days, only checking in now and then. Paris must of facinated him...or maybe it was all the french girls. No one really knows. As for Emma she moved into a nice house close to the ocean. A beautiful view. Lately though she's been expecting a grandchild soon! Rose really got into acting and made plenty of money. Jack continued drawing. A child being on it's way brought joy to the finally happily married couple!

Now Cal on the other hand was a little more than P. when he found out Rose had run away and figured she would come back, just like the last two times. When she didn't he went and married the richest woman he could find and tossed Rose's mother on the street. She managed to find work and a decent home, but third class was not her style...sadly...she couldn't take the pain that her daughter had ditched her and committed suicide. They found her body on the bed, a picture of Rose beside her, with a gunshot through the head. Rose has no idea about what happened. Cal on the other hand could of caredless. He eventually found out that the rich girl he married was completely out of her mind. He was attacked in his sleep. She got away with his murder.

**The End!**

**Sorry guys I had to end this story. I had  
no more ideas for it. I enjoyed writing it though  
and I enjoyed all of your feed back.**

**Thank you guys (and gals) sooo much  
for reading.**

**Bee lya!**


End file.
